


Honeyed Words

by BelaCinderella



Series: Slutty in Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Imperial Dovahkiin, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: Sabine is a thief and known for her charm. A guard calls her out on it.DB is an Imperial but otherwise left up to the imagination.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Slutty in Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Honeyed Words

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim, its characters, and its concepts all belong to Bethesda Studios.
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Riften was cool in the evening, the heaviness of the air tamping down the smell from the canal. Sabine had just come back from a job in Solitude, the city always providing plenty of treasures that weren’t nailed down, and was flush with cash after selling off her extras to Tonilia.

After changing out of her Thieves’ Guild leathers and into a more comfortable dress, she had taken herself to the Bee and Barb, Talen-Jei serving her curtly. Several of his delicious White-Gold Towers later, she was leaning on the canal railing outside, letting the breeze coming in from the lake calm her spinning head. The cream was her favorite part but the mead was not to be trifled with. 

The door opened behind her and she heard someone come outside to the railing near her. Her eyes were focused on the darkened door of the empty house across the canal, but she heard him unzip his pants and start pissing into the canal. It was common for the men of the city to do it, but it never made it any more palatable. Sabine straightened up to start walking back to the Riften cemetery, Talen-Jei’s concoctions making her feel invigorated despite the mead, when the man cleared his throat. She turned to look at him and realized it was one of the city guards. She’d seen him around a few times but hadn’t recognized him in civilian clothes, despite how much he’d been looking at her in the bar. 

“You’re with the Guild, aren’t you?” he asked, his deep voice tinged with an accent Sabine didn’t recognize. She simply raised her eyebrow in response. 

“Heard about you and your honeyed words,” he said, “you charmed your way into the city and the jail.” 

Sabine laughed, remembering the guard trying to scam her at the gates when she first came to Riften, “served him right for trying to fool me. Visitor’s tax my ass.” 

He grinned, his teeth glinting in the moonlight, “it’s a good ass. Jail guard told me you could’ve talked him into giving you his shirt.” 

Sabine smiled, aware that her dress was well-fitted and thin, and said, “Or talk you into taking off your pants, by the looks of it.” 

He walked over to her and Sabine saw him smiling through his beard, reddish-brown like his wavy hair. “It wouldn’t take much talking,” he said. 

He was standing a few inches from her and she could see him staring down the front of her dress at her breasts, which she had left unbound, simply lacing the bodice together more tightly than usual to keep them in place. Turnabout was fair play and she loosened the lacing at the top of his simple cotton shirt, letting her fingers trail across the top of his collarbones and pecs. 

“My my, the city keeps their guards well fit,” Sabine murmured, running her hand down his torso, feeling his taut stomach underneath his shirt. 

“Well, it’s a city filled with criminals,” he said, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, “you never know when you might have to tussle with a thief.” He reached around and squeezed her ass, their hips flush together. She felt him getting hard through his trousers and she reached down to grope him. 

“Is this a dagger in your pants? Should I worry about being arrested?” she cooed, massaging him. His hissed and let out a chuckle. 

“It’s a greatsword, love,” he said and she laughed. He leaned down and started kissing her neck, and into her ear he said, “And I’m not on duty.” 

She turned her head and kissed him, his beard tickling her upper lip. He tasted like Black-Briar mead, deep and warm with flavors from Valenwood and the Rift, her tongue tingling with the bite of the spices. He backed her up against the railing, sliding one of his thighs between her legs and grinding into her gently. He moved back to kissing and suckling on her neck, leaving a trail of heat from her ear to her collarbone and rucked up her dress, sliding his hand through the leg slit and to the juncture of her thighs. She felt him still under her for a second as he realized she was wearing no smalls. 

He groaned, sliding a finger through her slick folds, “were you hoping to get fucked tonight?” 

As she started to answer, the door to the tavern opened. They both froze as a couple came laughing out onto the bridge going to Dryside. They walked across the bridge and shared a kiss, the man squeezing the woman’s ass quickly before they separated. Sabine realized, as they walked to their respective houses, that it was Haelga and Bolli. She filed that juicy bit of information away as the man in front of her started kissing her again. 

“Don’t you think we’re a little exposed here?” Sabine asked, chuckling at her joke, “I’d hate for a member of the well-respected city guard to get caught fraternizing with the enemy.” 

“I’d say you seduced me,” he said, but pulled his hand away from her heat. “Next to that empty house is a little garden that gets quite dark at night,” he motioned over her shoulder at the house. She nodded and he pulled her by the hand over the bridge and through the alley beside the Bunkhouse. 

She saw far down the connecting alley the city gate and the guard near it, “and what about your fellow guards?” 

He laughed as he stepped through the garden, “they won’t come over here to investigate things that go bump in the night.” He maneuvered her back up against the stone wall, the cool rocks sucking some of the heat from her skin. He pushed his leg between hers again, sliding his hands up to grope and squeeze both her breasts before going for her bodice lacing. 

She let him fumble with the strings in the gloom for a few seconds before she said, “would you like some help?” 

He huffed softly, “yes.” 

She giggled and unlaced the front of her dress down to her leather corset, tucking the unused laces into her pocket. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts and he slipped his hands into her dress, squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. He made a frustrated noise and tugged her dress off her shoulders, pulling it down and pulling the front of her dress open as far as her corset would allow, exposing her breasts fully to the night air. Her nipples tightened at the chill and he groaned as he felt them. He pinched and rolled one nipple, leaning down to the take the other into his mouth, his other hand cupping the breast in his mouth, his thumb rubbing circles on her sternum. She slid her hands back into his air, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the stones behind her. 

He pulled back to switch sides and she said quickly, “should I know the name of the man between my legs?” 

He hummed around her other nipple and she arched her back into him, gasping softly, massaging her knuckles into his scalp to encourage him, but he pulled away and said “Erland, my name is Erland.” 

“Nice to meet you, Erland, my name’s Sabine,” she said and they giggled quietly for a second. 

He tugged her dress up so the top of the slit was at her waist, the extra skirt hanging between her legs and worked his fingers between her folds again, “that’s not a Nord name.” 

“I was born just-” she gasped as he slid a finger inside her, “just outside Cyrodiil.” 

He began to lazily pump his finger inside her, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit rhythmically. Soft sighs escaped Sabine every time he slid his finger in but it wasn’t enough. She hooked a leg around his hip and threw her skirt over her leg, giving him better access. 

“Greedy girl,” he laughed and withdrew his hand, making her whine. She heard him clean his fingers in his mouth, humming in approval. 

“Come on,” she cajoled and he grabbed her other leg, picking her up and carrying her to the barrel in the corner, against the empty house. Depositing her on top of the barrel he spread her legs and tossed her skirt out of the way. There was barely any light in this corner, the clouds obscuring the moon and the light from the gate torches too weak to make it around the corner. She heard him grunt and then felt his beard against her inner thigh, making her gasp and instinctively close her legs, but she found his broad shoulders stopping her. 

“Ah ah, little Imperial, don’t move,” Erland said and nipped her thigh. He slung one of her legs over his shoulder and pushed the other wide, letting it hang off the barrel. Sabine leaned back against the wall behind her, letting her hips tilt up, her legs akimbo spreading her open for him. 

She heard him breathe in deeply and she moaned, knowing she must smell of arousal. He chuckled and ran his hands up her thighs to her pussy and his thumbs spread her lips. He licked a long, deep stripe between them and she squealed in surprise. He laughed again and buried his face in her, opening his mouth and tongue fucking her, letting his beard tickle her clit, before switching to suckling on her clit and swirling his tongue around it. He alternated for a few minutes, her breathing getting strangled and needy, until he pushed two thick fingers inside her, pumping them in and out as he focused on sucking and licking her clit. 

Sabine could felt the swooping in her stomach getting more aggressive and she reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulled his face into her. “Erland, I’m almost there,” she gasped and he pumped his fingers faster, humming around her clit. Her stomach dropped and she came with a strangled scream, her legs shaking. He kept pumping through her orgasm until she sagged against the stones behind her, her legs limp in his grasp. 

He slid his fingers out and stood, her leg still slung over his shoulder, stretching her out until her ankle was by his ear, other thigh open perpendicular. He made a noisy show of sucking his fingers clean and she laughed. 

“That good?” she asked. 

“Imperial girls taste different,” he said, “want a taste?” He leaned forward, folding Sabine nearly in half, and messily kissed her, his beard still coated in her slick. She moaned, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, chasing that tangy flavor down his throat. In her haze she didn’t notice he had unlaced his pants until she felt his cock at her entrance. He slid his cock through her spread lips, coating himself in all the slick she’d made while cumming and she whined. 

“Come on, fuck me already,” she said, reaching down to his cock, squeezing lightly as she guided the head to entrance. 

“Pushy for an uppity Imperial, aren’t you?” he asked, but gripped her hips and pushed into her in one thrust, making her gasp. 

“Not all Imperials are prudes,” Sabine growled as he began to fuck her, pushing herself up to lean against the stone wall behind her, one hand grabbing his shoulder to pull him closer. 

Erland laughed, his hands gripping her hips tightly, pulling her to him with every quick thrust, her ass on the very edge of the barrel. His rhythm was fast and all Sabine could do was hang on to him and take it, the air punched out of her each time his hips smacked hers. As her shoulders slowly came off the wall she realized the creaking sound she’d been hearing was Erland sliding the barrel backwards, the force of his grip on her hips starting to ache. 

“Hold on,” he said, burying himself in her and coming to a stop. She groaned in frustration and he laughed, clearly a little out of breath, “grab your leg and hold yourself open for me.” 

She grabbed the leg not over his shoulder under the knee and held herself wide, wondering what he was about to do. She yelped when he picked her ass up and slid her off the barrel, stepping to the side a little. Unable to keep herself upright, her back hit the top of the barrel and she was laying down, her head hanging off as the top of the barrel only reached her shoulder blades. 

“That’s more like it,” Erland said, sliding his hands under her ass to the small of her back, his arms holding her up. With a few thrusts he was back to his quick pace. Sabine used her free hand to grab the side of the barrel and pull her head up. He was silhouetted against the faint warm glow cast by the gate torches, his hair glowing a dim orange. 

“Wish I could, wish I could see your tits,” Erland stuttered out, his fingernails biting into her skin where he gripped her, “bet they’re dancing.” 

Sabine let her head drop back with a moan, “they are. They feel so fucking good,” she said, each syllable a struggle over her groans, “you’re making my tight little nipples bounce and it feels amazing.” She reached her free hand up and tugged on one of her nipples, gasping and squealing to let him know what she was doing. He growled and shifted her weight into one hand and reached up fondle her breast, the callouses on his palm rough against her soft skin. 

“Erland, I’m close,” she gasped out, the pleasure inside her almost at a breaking point. 

“Touch yourself,” he growled, “touch yourself and come on my cock.” 

Sabine dropped her hand between them, first reaching to where they were joined, feeling Erland slip through her fingers before entering her. “You feel so good inside me, filling me up so well,” she whined, his strokes peppering her sentence with gasps. 

“Then come for me, I want to hear you,” he groaned, gripping her ass with both hands, his thrusts getting erratic. Sabine slid her fingers up and rubbed her clit frantically so she’d come before he did. A few more strokes was all it took and she clenched down around him, her core tightening as her orgasm hit her. 

“Yes, Erland, yes yes yes,” she chanted, worries about anyone hearing them forgotten. He thrust a few times and buried himself in her, cumming hard as her pussy milked him. She moaned as she felt his hot ropes of cum hitting her walls and he groaned. 

“Gods, woman, that was incredible,” he said, trying to catch his breath. He stepped back, sliding out of her, and she felt some of his cum slipping out and dripping to the ground. She got her feet under her and stood up. 

“Yes, it was,” Sabine said, giggling. She reached in her pocket and found a little handkerchief and wiped the mess off her thighs, but she knew she’d better get back to the cistern before his spunk dripped all the way down her legs. She felt his hand on her shoulder, then it traveled up to cup her face and he kissed her. 

“I’ll see you around, my charming little thief?” he asked, and she laughed. 

“Only if you don’t get swindled by another thief,” she said, and he kissed her again before turning and leaving down the alley they came in by. She followed a few moments later, cool Riften air caressing her warm cheeks and making her feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like or a comment if you enjoyed it. I'm considering expanding Sabine's slutty adventures around Skyrim. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.dilfenthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
